La leyenda de MrP
by pabloignacio.penagutierrez
Summary: Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién soy?, mi nombre es Pablo o mejor dicho Mr.P. De acuerdo pésimo summary, pasen y léanlo.
1. Prologo

**La Leyenda De Mr.P**

**Prologo:**

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién soy?, mi nombre es Pablo o mejor dicho Mr.P, y se preguntan porque estoy hablando con ustedes. Bueno es para contarles quien soy en realidad y además para contarles porque me llamo Mr.P, bueno si más empecemos de una vez, todo comenzó hace tres años atrás:

Tres años antes:

Todo comenzó un día lunes por la mañana, me había levantado para ir a trabajar, y si se preguntan en que trabajo soy profesor de química en un liceo, después de haberme levantado me fui a duchar. Cuando termine me vestí y desayune, luego del desayuno me dirigí al liceo, después de uno 15 minutos llegue al liceo y vi a algunos alumnos esperando el toque del timbre, en eso vi a una joven de unos 15 años de edad que se estaba acercando a mí. Cuando llega me dice:

-Profesor Pablo, necesito ayuda-. Dijo con poco asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Laura?-. Pregunte preocupado.

-Unos jóvenes me están acosando y además me están amenazando-. Dijo Laura totalmente asustada.

En ese momento se acercan uno jóvenes entre 17 y 18 años de edad, los miro y me di cuenta que eran Leonardo González y Pedro Segaly quienes se estaban acercando.

-Aquí estas Laura, te estábamos buscando-. Dijo Leonardo mientras la atraía asía él.

-Suéltame Leonardo-. Grito Laura mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-. Pregunto Pedro mientras le tocaba sus partes íntimas.

-NOOO, DEJENME-. Grito Laura desesperaba.

Iba a ayudarla pero Pedro me apunto con una pistola y me dijo:

-Ni se le ocurra Profesor-. Dijo Pedro amenazante.

-Déjenla en paz-. Dije con un poco enojado.

-JAMAS LE HARMOS-. Grito Leonardo mientras empezaba a desvestir a Laura.

-NOOO, DEJAME POR FAVOR-. Grito Laura mientras lloraba desesperaba.

Me estaba empezando a enojar, no lo iba a soportar, en eso escucho a Laura gritar:

-NOOOOOO-. Grito Laura mientras Leonardo le metía su miembro.

Al escuchar ese grito, no lo soporte más apreté los puños, me giro para ver a Pedro y en un movimiento rápido le tomo la mano y se la rompo haciendo que soltara la pistola:

-AHHHH, MALDITA SEA-. Grito Pedro mientras se sujetaba la mano derecha.

En ese preciso instante tomo por el cuello a Pedro y lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que atraviesa una ventana de un salón. Me giro para mirar a Leonardo y me di cuenta de que estaba asustado, y en menos de 3 segundos ya estaba frente a él, Leonardo se asustó, en ese momento le mando un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se agarrara con una mano la parte adolorida, pero no se dio cuenta de que yo le iba a dar otro golpe, cuando le di otro golpe, Leonardo estaba a punto de caerse, pero yo le empiezo a golpear rápidamente, seguí, seguí y seguí golpeando hasta que le mando un fuerte puñetazo estómago que lo mando hacia atrás, chocando con un ventanal. Luego de eso me arrodillo cansado, nunca pensé que tendría esa clase de fuerza, en eso escucho unos pasos acercándose hacia mí y en ese momento pensé:

-"Es el director, estoy muerto"-.

Y le había acertado era el director, en eso me dice:

-Pablo, a mi oficina-. Se notaba que estaba enojado.

Me levante con algo de dificultad, antes de ir a la oficina del director me giro para ver a Laura si está bien, Laura en ese momento se asustó cuando gire a verla y supe en ese momento que me tenía miedo.

1 hora después

Cuando salí de la oficina del director empecé a recordar lo que me dijo

_**Flash Back**_

-Pablo, ¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?-. Me grito.

Negué con la cabeza y él me dice:

-Lo que acabas de ser, es que nos vayan a demandar e incluso a clausurar-. Dijo el director bastante enojado.

-Dígaselos eso a los padres de Leonardo y Pedro, ellos fueron unos completos defendí.

-No, el único idiota eres tú, golpeaste a dos alumnos que no estaban haciendo nada-. Dijo.

-¿Cómo que nada?, ellos estaban abusando de un chica del establecimiento, usted está loco, váyase al diablo-. Dije completamente enojado.

-mmm, ahórrate ese comentario Pablo, porque desde ahora ESTAS DESPEDIDO-. Grito la última frase.

Al escuchar eso supe que no volvería aquí.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida del liceo, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a los alumnos que estaban alrededor por miedo que se asustaran que yo les fuera a hacer algo, cuando estaba a punto de salir del liceo alguien me abraza por la espalda, me volteo y para mi sorpresa era Laura la que me estaba abrazando y en eso le digo:

-Laura-.

-Lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa-. Dijo mientras lloraba.

-No te culpes Laura, yo fui el inútil en haberle pegado a Leonardo y a Pedro, así que no llores ¿de acuerdo?-. Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Está bien-. Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Tal vez no te vuelva a ver, pero siempre te estaré vigilando-. Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-Lo extrañare Profesor-. Dijo ella algo triste.

-Yo también, siempre serás mi alumna favorita-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonríe mientras me iba del liceo y en eso ella grita:

-Estaré esperando su regreso profesor -.

Me giro y levanto el pulgar sonriendo.

-Nos veremos pronto-. Susurre.

Desde ese día mi vida cambio para siempre.


	2. Capitulo I: El Comienzo de una Leyenda

**Capítulo I: El Comienzo de una Leyenda Parte I**

Después de pasar tres semanas de lo sucedido, no he podido conseguir un trabajo debido por lo que paso en el liceo y durante esas tres semanas me ha costado mucho intentar mantenerme, intente conseguir algún trabajo hasta que encontré uno, mientras caminaba vi un papel pegado a un diario mural, lo leí y decía:

_Se necesita a una persona que trabaje como guardia en el Asilo Arkhan, vaya a la siguiente dirección "Green Hill 259" está ubicada cerca de la estación de policía._

Al leer ese anuncio partí inmediatamente a esa dirección. Después de 20 minutos llegue a la dirección, al llegar mire que habían unos guardias vigilando la puerta del Asilo Arkhan, camine hacia ellos y en eso un guardia me pregunta:

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Vengo por el anuncio, supe que necesitan un guardia, así que me dirigí aquí -. Conteste.

-Bueno, en ese caso puedes pasar pero te advierto, ten cuidado hay dentro-. Me dijo uno de los guardias.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Gracias-. Dije mientras entraba en el Asilo Arkhan.

Al entrar me di cuenta que estaba bastante protegido, empecé a observar las celdas, y en eso unos de los presos me pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vengo a hacer el nuevo guardia-. Le respondí al preso.

-No creo que aguantes ni un solo día-. Dijo otro preso.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunte.

-Porque hay personas que han entrado y luego no vuelven má .

Y con esa respuesta supe que tenía que tener cuidado.

**Al día siguiente:**

Luego de haber aceptado el trabajo como guardia, me asignaron un escuadrón que para mi sorpresa era el escuadrón del oficial James Gordon. Hoy empieza mi primer día como guardia, al llegar el jefe me informa:

-Pablo necesito que guíes a un grupo de jóvenes por todo el Asilo Arkhan-.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde los tengo que recibir?-. Pregunte.

-Los tienes que recibir en la entrada del Asilo, y otra cosa más-. Decía mientras me pasaba un mapa.

Tome el mapa y empecé a memorizarlo, debo agradecer que tengo memoria fotográfica y en eso el jefe me dice:

-Ten cuidado, hay un grupo de jóvenes que van a intentar liberar a los presos-. Susurro.

-Ok, si encuentro algo sospechoso se lo informo-. Dije confiado.

-Sé que lo harás-. Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Luego de esa conversación me dirigí a la entrada y para mi sorpresa eran jóvenes del liceo donde yo trabajaba antes, cuando llegue algunos se sorprendieron y otros se asustaron, ustedes saben porque y en eso alcance a ver a Laura con otra joven llamada Brianda.

-Hola, bueno días, bienvenidos al Asilo é a decir.

Los alumnos me miraron raro, no le di importancia, sigue explicando:

-Aquí están los criminales más peligrosos del mundo, entre ellos están: Bane, El Pingüino, Hiedra Venenosa, Cocodrilo Asesino, El Sombrerero y uno de los más conocidos el Gua...-. No pude terminar porque alguien de la nada me abrazo.

Busco con la mirada a la persona que me abrazo y para mi gran sorpresa era nada más ni nada menos que Laura, es la segunda vez que me abraza, miro al grupo de alumnos algunos quedaron atónitos otros sonrieron, ni idea él porque, y en ese precio instante vi como Leonardo y Pedro se escapan, seguramente iban a liberar a los presos, tomo mi comunicador y digo:

-Jefe, dos jóvenes van a la sala de seguridad del segundo piso, van a intentar liberar a los presos-.

-De acuerdo, vamos de mientras sonaba la alarma

-¡ATENCION CELDAS ABIERTAS! ¡DEBEN EVACUAR! ¡REPITO! ¡CELDAD ABIERTAS! ¡DEBEN EVACUAR!-. Maldita sea ya abrieron las celdas.

-Pablo tienes que sacar a los jóvenes de aquí, rápido, nosotros encargaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo? Gordon por el comunicador.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos a fuera-. Conteste.

Mire a los jóvenes, estaban asustados y preocupados, miro a Laura también estaba asustada, se le notaba porque ella me abraza más fuerte, me calmo y digo:

-De acuerdo, empiecen a evacuar, no nos queda mucho .

Todos corrieron hacia a la entrada principal, cuando llegamos yo di una patada a la puerta para abrirla, luego de abrirse todos los alumnos (incluyendo a la profesora) salieron y cuando justo a iba a salir empezaron a caer escombros que bloquearon.

-Maldita enojado.

-Profesor Pablo ¿está bien?-. Pregunto Brianda.

-Sí, estoy bien solo que estos malditos escombros bloquean la .

-Intente busca otra manera de Brianda.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a fuera y dígale a Laura que no se preocupe-. Le dije a Brianda.

-Ok, nos veremos .

Entonces empecé a buscar otra manera de salir, miro por todos los lugares y no encontré ninguna salida:

mientras escuchaba una explosión.

Busque el origen de la explosión pero no lo encontré, además tenía otro problema el asilo empezó a incendiarse, si no escapaba de aquí el asilo se vendría abajo.

-Tengo que salir rápido-. Dije mientras corría.

Empecé a correr, y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con Leonardo y Pedro y ellos me dicen:

-Profesor, pensé que había escapado con los Pedro sorprendido.

-Iba a escapar pero justo unos escombros bloquearon la .

-Diablos, y ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Leonardo.

-No tengo idea, pero hay que encontrar una salida y rá pedro.

Y en eso me empecé a acordar que había una salida de emergencia en el segundo piso.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, hay una salida de emergencia en el segundo piso, si alcanzamos podremos .

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos al segundo Leonardo.

Pedro y yo asentimos, y nos dirigimos al segundo piso, cuando subimos las escaleras le digo a Pedro:

-Oye Pedro, perdona por haberte quebrado la mano, fui un arrepentido.

-No pasa nada profesor, yo fui el idiota por haberle apuntado con una Pedro.

-Pero de igual lo siento y también los siento triste.

-No importa profesor lo perdonamos, yo igual lo siento por lo que paso hace tres Leonardo.

-Sí, yo lo Pedro.

-No pasa nada, los perdono, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí decisivo.

Los dos asintieron y seguimos subiendo las escaleras. Cuando subimos al segundo piso, me quede sorprendido había una cantidad de cuerpos de policía tirados en el suelo y en eso alcance a ver al oficial Gordon, me acerco y digo:

-Oficial Gordon ¿está usted bien? preocupado.

-Sí, un poco herido pero un poco mal herido.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí, el edificio se vendrá Pedro.

-Ustedes escapen, a mí ya no me queden Gordon.

-No lo pienso dejar aquí, usted no merece .

-Venga, yo le ayudo Leonardo mientras me ayuda a parar a Gordon.

-Bien, apuremos tenemos aproximadamente 3 minutos antes de que el edificio se venga a Pedro.

-De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí mientras ayudamos al oficial Gordon a caminar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

**Continuara…..**

CHAN CHAN CHANNNN. Les dejen con la intriga, bueno este ha sido la primera parte del primer capítulo, perdonen si me demore con escribir, es que estaba algo ocupado por las cosas del colegio, ósea, tareas, trabajos, pruebas, y además por falta de inspiración y flojera XD. Pero me falta poco para salir de vacaciones, así que no se preocupen intentare subir más seguido, espero que les haya gustado, bueno sin más que decir se despide atte. De ustedes Paburo (Pablo).

Arrevederci.


End file.
